


I get a thrill

by spellitwithyourpeas



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Karen has a rough day and looks for a distraction, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7198781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellitwithyourpeas/pseuds/spellitwithyourpeas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Besides his affinity for violence, Frank Castle was a man of many talents."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I get a thrill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yoncepadthai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoncepadthai/gifts).



> #22 "That stuff can't be good for you"  
> from this fabulous [list](http://faithfulwhispers.tumblr.com/post/143302966236/send-me-a-number-and-a-paring-and-ill-write-a)

She poured herself another shot of vodka, ignoring Frank’s perturbed look. She threw it back enjoying the rush of heat in the back of her throat.

“Look. I know you had a hard day at work, but that stuff can’t be good for you.”

He sighed in defeat when she picked up the bottle again, the gurgle of the alcohol sloshing against the glass filled the silence between them.

Frank continued to clean the gun at the table, not looking up from the piece in his hand, “So you got yelled at by your boss. Not worth the hangover in the morning.”

The clink of the glass hitting the kitchen counter told him that his advice was ignored.

“I can handle being yelled at it. It’s just…he was so…. disappointed in me.” There was bitterness in her voice. She went to grab the bottle again, but thought better of it, her hand fell to her side.

She capped the bottle, and grabbed a glass of water before walking into her bedroom.

Frank paused from his work and followed her. “He just cares about you Karen. Doesn’t want to see you hurt.Can’t say I blame him.”

She stared at herself in front of the mirror for a second before roughly unbuttoning her blouse. “I know.” Her skin was pale, with faded bruises. She was thinner too. The stress and late hours taking a toll. “But it still sucks.”

He stood behind her, and brushed her hair aside, he started to plant soft kisses along her neck. She leaned into him and smiled coyly. “You know….”

Frank paused, meeting her gaze in the mirror. She continued, “The alcohol was really just a distraction. If you’ve got any other ideas?” The look she returned was expectant.

“I can think of a few.” He pushed the blouse off her shoulder, letting it fall the floor. His fingertips skimmed over the black lace of her bra and a breathy sigh escaped from her lips.

“What do you want?” His voice husky and full of reverence, he waited for her to initiate. Karen turned around with a devilish grin, she slipped a finger through one of the loops of his jeans and lead him towards the bed.

She sat down and leaned back on her arms and lifted a leg up to him. He smirked at her playfulness and pulled the first black pump off, her toes curled in his palm. She raised the other and he slipped the other off carelessly letting it fall to the floor.

Frank brushed a thumb against the arch of her foot before he knelt before her and pulled her forward to the edge of the bed. She yelped in surprise at the abrupt movement.

“Two can play your game Ms. Page.”

Karen grinned and she sat up, admiring him as he pushed her skirt up around her hips, his eyes darkened when he saw her the matching lingerie. She traced the hard line of his jaw. His kissed her palm before he settled between her legs and licked his lips. He glanced up at her when her heard her breath hitch.

“You good?” A hand heavy on her thigh.

“Yeah. I’m about to be.” He smiled at her affirmation and pulled down her matching lace panties. She sighed when his lips touched her and gave in, leaning back into the bed. He hummed a throaty sound of approval and she closed her eyes and whimpered at the sensation of the hum against her.

Besides his affinity for violence, Frank Castle was a man of many talents. She learned he was an excellent cook. He was a skilled handy man ( _very skilled_ ) and he never seemed to get lost in the city. He knew it in and out. He’d joked that it was the military man in him, “can’t be scrambling looking at a map when you’re getting shot at.”

It shouldn’t have surprised her when she learned how generous of a lover he was. She wasn’t used to that. She’d mentioned it the morning after they first had sex. He was sipping his coffee, reading through her latest draft when she spoke up. He simply raised an eyebrow, “Shit, what kind of dirtbags were you with before?” Karen blushed.

It was a sweet memory. _Sweet-_ odd term to use with him, but he still was sweet…. concerned about her and his hard exterior softened under her touch.

Under his, she felt whole. Her body trembled and she opened her eyes, catching the reflection of him kneeling before her sent a flutter through her stomach and the tension left her. She moaned and stretched at the release.

Frank wiped at his mouth and grinned, “You distracted enough yet?”

Karen threw an arm over her eyes and laughed, “Hardly.”

She hooked her legs around his waist and sat up, loosening his belt and she slipped a hand in and found he was more than ready.  He closed his eyes at her touch and let out a low groan when she withdrew her hand and scooted back on the bed, “Get your ass on this bed. Now.”

He happily obliged.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :) find me on [tumblr](http://lightofpage.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Song title from Lord Huron's song Hurricane


End file.
